Cry Little Sister
by 1980's girl
Summary: Raven is Edgar and Alan's sister. She too is a vampire hunter but what happens if her new friends just happen to be the vampires that her brother's are hunting? No Slashes. No final pairings. No flames please. Read and Review 3
1. Chapter 1

Cry Little Sister

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys or any of the characters. Trust me if I did then David, Dwayne, Marko and Paul would not have died! D: But I do own Raven

At the comic book store sat Raven and her two brothers Edgar and Alan Frog. They were working when a blonde haired boy came in and started looking at some comic books. The two brothers noticed the boy and stared at him slowly making their way towards him. Raven wanted to make sure they weren't going to creep the boy out so she went over to him with her brother's.

"Got a problem guys?" The boy asked them.

"Just scoping your civilian wardrobe." Edgar said as the four of them walked.

"Pretty cool huh?" The boy asked looking at his own clothes and then the 3 Frog siblings' clothes.

"Yeah for a fashion victim" Alan said. Raven hit him in the rib which he grunted about.

"Sorry about them" Raven rolled her eyes at her brothers.

"It's cool." The boy smiled.

"Listen buddy if you're looking for the diet frozen yogurt bar it went out of business last summer" Edgar cut in impatiently.

"Actually I'm looking for Batman #14" The boy said looking at the two boys. They looked impressed.

"That's a very serious book, man" Edgar said.

"Only 5 in existence" Alan said.

"Four actually. I'm always looking out for the other three" The boy said. Edgar looked very impressed and annoyed that he was corrected about the statement.

Raven looked outside and saw her curly haired friend waiting for her, "I don't mean to interrupt but Marko is here. Can I go?"

Alan shrugged and Edgar nodded, "Be back by ten. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah" Raven said running in the back to get her stuff while the boys talked. When she came back out she heard them still talking.

Edgar walked over to the boy and handed him a comic, "Take this"

He tried politely to pass it back, "I don't like horror comics."

"You'll like this one Mr. Phoenix." Edgar said, "Could save your life."

Raven came out and gave both of her brothers a hug then nodded to the boy, "Nice to meet you um…"

"Sam." He said completing her thought.

"Right. Nice to meet you Sam. I'm Raven" With that she ran out to meet up with her friend and they walked off.

"Who's that?" Sam asked noticing the way Edgar slightly glared at the curly haired blonde.

"Raven's boyfriend more than likely" Alan said.

"Barely a boyfriend" Edgar spat. Both boys looked up to see someone trying to steal some comics so they chased after them leaving Sam with his thoughts before leaving himself.

**-RAVEN'S POV-**

After Marko picked me up we got on his motorcycle and waited for Star to come back with Laddie. When she finally came then David helped her on sort of and Dwayne helped Laddie onto his bike. The engines roared and we all looked at a boy who looked shocked to see Star on someone else's bike. _'Oh damn she's in trouble' _I think smirking. I see Sam next to the brunette haired boy and I quickly look away hoping he doesn't see me.

"Come on she stiffed ya" I heard Sam laugh as he said it. Then the motorcycles took off making me leave too.

When we arrived I took a seat in David's wheelchair which he did not like but I didn't care.

"Move" He growled.

"No way" I smirked.

"It's almost your curfew set by your idiot brothers so you will get out of my chair." David growled with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"One they are not idiots and two I will bring your wheelchair with me…somehow." I say realizing how it is not possible.

"Time for you to go" Paul said looking at a clock. I sigh, not even realizing that there was a clock in there. Paul offered to take me home, I nod agreeing just because I didn't really want to go but I knew he of all of them could get me home on time.

When I got back to the comic book store I gave Paul a quick hug and muttered a thank you before running inside, I was five minutes late and I had a feeling Edgar would chew me out for it even if it was not a big amount of time I was gone.

When I saw my brothers I knew I was right since Alan looked calm and Edgar looked like he was about to lose his head.

"I told you ten" Edgar growled.

"I know I'm sorry. I was only five minute's th-," I started but go cut off.

"Five minutes! Enough time for a bloodsucker to drink you dry!" He yelled at me.

I shrank back and Alan stepped in, "Edgar I was worried about her too, but I trust that she is always prepared with at least a stake or something."

Edgar growled before stalking off into the back to lock up. I walk to Alan and give him a hug and mumble out a 'thanks'. The three of us walked home and went to bed soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

Cry Little Sister

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys or any of the characters. Trust me if I did then David, Dwayne, Marko and Paul would not have died! D: But I do own Raven

And a special thanks to:

Booklover457

AshesofBliss

Crimsonsun132

**-NO POV-**

The next morning Sam came into the store and immediately it caught Edgar and Alan's attention. Raven looked up to see Sam enter also, a small smiled played across her lips. Sam still had that amazed look every time he entered the store, kind of like when a little kid is in the candy store. Edgar and Alan approached him and Raven sat on the counter listening to the boys' conversation. The two Frog brothers looked at each other than slightly nodded and started talking to him.

"Notice anything…unusual about Santa Carla yet?" Alan asked.

"No, it's a pretty cool place, if you're a Martian" Sam said looking through other comics.

"Or a vampire" Edgar said back.

"You guys sniffin' on newsprint or somethin'?" Sam smirked.

"You think you really know what's happening here, don't you? Well, I'll tell you something, you don't know shit, buddy." Edgar said.

"Yeah? You think we just work at a comic book store for our folks, huh?" Alan said walking over as Sam moved to the next area of comics.

"Actually, I thought it was a bakery." Sam almost chuckled.

"This is just a cover; we're dedicated to a higher purpose. We're fighters for truth, justice, and the American way." Edgar said seriously.

Sam looked over at Raven, "Even her?" She was looking at a comic and leaning against the counter since she found sitting on it not as comfortable. He looked her over seeing her bangs covering her eyes as she read and her camouflage shorts and white wife beater along with black converse. He couldn't deny that he thought the sister of the two crazy boys was kind of hot.

"Yeah even Raven is" Edgar said looking over at her.

Edgar handed Sam another comic, "Here man read this."

"I told ya I don't like horror comics" Sam said

"Think of it more as a survival manual" Alan said before Sam could push it away, "There's our number on the back. And pray that you never need to call us."

"Yes. I'll pray that I never need to call you" Sam almost mocked. The two brothers walked away.

Raven smirked then caught up with same, "Ya know, they aren't kidding"

"Oh you're in on it too" He asked sounding angry

"There is nothing to get in on! Sam you are new here so you don't get it. Tell me Mr. Know-it-all if there aren't vampires then who is killing everyone in Santa Carla? All those missing people signs sure as hell should've given you a clue something was going on. Too many people missing for it to be a normal thing like a regular killer. Think about that next time before opening you damn mouth." She said turning and walking through the crowd.

She decided it was too early for vampires to be out so she would walk around and probably get some food. She looked at the watch that she finally found in her room and it read 2:30 p.m. She went to a burger joint and got a couple burgers for her and her brothers. She walked back to the comic book store and it was already 4:00. She tossed the bag on the counter and the two boys dug in for food.

When nighttime approached Raven went in back and changed out of her shorts and put on jeans and grabbed a jacket then sat on the counter waiting to hear the roar of engines. When she did then she said her goodbyes to Edgar and Alan and met Marko and Paul outside.

"She told you I didn't do anything to her while taking her home!" Paul said as she approached.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked.

"Marko thought I did something bad to you last night" Paul started.

"He seemed more happy than usual so we both know that means _something_ happened just none of us know what" Marko explained.

**-RAVEN'S POV-**

I got back to the rest of the guys just in time to see Star talking to the boy that I now assumed was Sam's older brother who's name I did not know talking to her. David finished his cigarette and all of us looked over at her, she seemed to be flirting with him I smirk because I knew David would quickly disapprove. I tune out their conversation since it slightly bothered me, not that she was talking to him but because I know, or knew how David felt about Star. I got on Marko's bike and we rode over to Sam's older brother and Star. David looked at both of them and smirked. Almost all of us except Star, Sam's brother, Dwayne and Laddie were smirking since Star knew she had been caught and there seemed to be some fear in her eyes.

"Where are ya goin' Star?" David asked.

Star looked intimidated, "For a ride. This is Michael"

'_Ah so that's his name!"_ I thought after she said it.

I missed what Michael had said but David obviously didn't like it because he called her name and gave her that look that told her she better not go with Michael. Star looked between the two boys then headed back to David who wore a triumphant smirk across his face while Michael looked dumbfound for a moment. Paul laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle at what happened causing a smirk from Marko.

"You know where Hudson's Bluff is overlooking the point?" David asked Michael.

"I can't beat your bike" Michael replied.

"You don't have to beat me Michael, just keep up" David said with slightly wider eyes.

I looked over and saw Dwayne say something to Laddie as all the guys started their bikes. They drove off and I grabbed on tightly to Marko for fear of falling off as they went over the stairs into the sand. I saw Star look back so I did too, to see Michael following and gaining speed.

All the guys except Michael, Laddie and David were letting out a laugh or a yell so decided to let out a yell of joy and Marko laughed, "Nice job Raven!" I smile and pat his shoulder letting him know I heard him. Finally I heard ahead of me David letting out a joyful yell.

When we got close to Hudson's Bluff then we moved since we knew there was a cliff but no one bothered to tell Michael but he quickly noticed and almost fell off but moved his bike to where he fell over but luckily not over the edge. Just in time too, otherwise he would've died.

Michael got up and ran over and punched David in the face causing all the boys to hop off their bikes I quickly ran over to Michael. Michael wanted to fight David and tried to provoke him in his ear I growl, "Shut up Michael you don't know what he is capable of."

David gets the weird wide eyes again and smirks, "How far are you willing to go Michael?"

Somehow David convinced Michael back to their cave because we all got back on the bike and rode back there. To me it was a blast because I loved their place. I knew I was late but right now I didn't care. All night to hang out with my friends and the motivations from Paul to stay also the murmurs from Marko that I shouldn't worry about what my brothers' want, but to have fun for once. Dwayne lit the way and all the places they usually lit it up so we can actually see down there. I made my way over to one of the couches and took a seat since I knew David's mood would go down quickly if I sat in his chair and I didn't want to sit on Star's bed. David explained the place to Michael and I saw Laddie hand Paul the boom box.

David told Marko to go get food and led Michael over to the fountain so he had a place to sit since I occupied the couch and he wanted Michael near him. They talked for a while and I just listened quietly and laughed watching Paul jump around, finally Marko came back with Chinese food.

"Feeding time, come and get it boys!" Marko announced.

"I'm not a boy" I reply.

"Then you get no food" Paul teased.

"Sorry Paul I'm not growing balls just to eat. I think female charm can get me much more" I smirk grabbing a box of rice and walking back over to the worn out couch. Paul sat down next to me and started eating. I smirked and threw some grains of rice at him.

"Guests first" David offered to Michael who tried to refuse. Although he tried it did not work since David convinced him otherwise.

Out of nowhere a few minutes later David asks, "How are those maggots?" Michael looked at him confused almost and David continued, "Maggots. You're eating maggots Michael how do they taste?" All of us were laughing except Star, Michael, and David. Michael shook his head in disbelief until he looked down and saw the maggots and threw his container to the floor. Now everyone was laughing except him and Star who said, "Leave him alone"

I saw Laddie laughing and smirked and nodded to him as if encouraging it. After she said that then everyone quieted down and looked over at David except I looked at Star and mouthed to her 'Party Pooper' then looked back at David. David apologized to Michael then offered him some noodles.

"There worms." Michael said to him.

"Worms? What do you mean there worms? Raven come here" David said while the other guys laughed.

"Yes?" I ask looking over at Michael and smirking slightly.

"Do these look like worms to you?" David asks. I shake my head and take his chopsticks and take a bite. At first I hear Michael protest until he sees that they are just noodles. I could hear Star protesting it still but I didn't listen, sadly David did. He whispered something into Marko's ear then Marko left and came back with what looked like a dusty old wine bottle. Marko walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "Time to take you home"

I was about to protest but I knew if I didn't go soon then Edgar and Alan would kill me then somehow kill me again multiple times. Marko quickly takes me to the Comic shop and I see Edgar and Alan. I immediately knew I was in trouble. I gave Marko a worried look before heading over to my brothers.

**-EDGAR'S POV-**

When I saw Raven I had a deep anger in me. It was after midnight and she was with that curly haired ass. I glared daggers at Raven who looked worried and tired. She knew what she had done and completely blew us off!

"Where have you been?" I growl angrily at her.

"With Marko and his friends" She replied quietly.

"Did it ever occur to you that your brothers were waiting for you WORRIED about you!" I yell feeling anger bubble up in me.

"Yes it occurred but I'm not walking from Hudson's bluff to the boardwalk!" She yelled back.

I don't know what it was but something inside me made me want to smack her. Before I could stop myself I felt my hand raise and hit her across the cheek.

**-RAVEN'S POV-**

I felt a sting on my face and look at my brothers to see Edgar staring at his hand and Alan staring in disbelief. I run outside to be met with a familiar scent of a person and a loud engine. '_Marko´ _I immediately think. I look up and sure enough I see Marko staring back at me with a frown on his face. I had a feeling he knew what happened. He got me on the back of his bike and drove me to my house. I told him how to get there and tried to stay awake while on his bike as I started to feel tired. I gave Marko a hug thanking him then going inside and running up to my room being sure to lock the door.

A/N: So what did you think? I know having Edgar smack Raven was a bit OOC for him but I kind of wanted him to do that I'm not sure why. Anyway my sisters and I always try to think of our Halloween costumes early and at first I wanted to be Edgar but today my younger sister asked me why I wasn't going to be a girl so I decided to be Star, what do you guys think? Let me know and Review! The reviews I got made me want to write another chapter and quickly 3 love you guys.


	3. Read please :D

Cry Little Sister

**A/N**: _Okay so this is the dreaded Author's Note. I will keep updating and what not I just want to know who you want as a pairing? I had one in mind but I decided I wanted everyone else to choose but I want to keep writing which is why instead of uploading another chapter I'm uploading this. It can be incest if anyone would like. PM me the pairing you would like to see and within a day or two I will write my next chapter possibly with that pairing 3 Anyway thank you so much everyone for your love and support it really makes me want to update every day Honestly right now I'm watching The Lost Boys and I might watch The Tribe since I can't find The Thirst anywhere. Now remember everyone: Party all night. Sleep all night. Never grow old. Never die. It's fun to be a vampire. Orrrr _Death to all vampires! Maximum body count! We're awesome monster bashers! : The meanest! : The baddest!


End file.
